Hikari
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: Pas une seule seconde elle songeait à sa fuite. Elle attendait son tour. Elle a attendu son tour. Patiemment. Comme une petite fille sage et bien élevée.


Héhéhé ! Hamatora me voilà ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais publier un One shot Hamatora..Et bah voilà ! Ça y'est ! Un Hajime-Nice sans prétention !

Premier texte du fandom Hamatora en français ! Je suis une enfant heureuse et épanouie ! *-* pour le rating, j'dirais K+ u.u

/!\ Attention /!\ Spoil de l'épisode 09 de Re : Hamatora !

Sur ce, Enjoy !~

* * *

><p><em>Sombre..<em>

_Calme.._

_Apaisant.._

_Pesant. _

Pas une seule seconde elle songeait à sa fuite. Elle attendait son tour. Elle a attendu son tour. Patiemment. Comme une petit fille sage et bien élevée.

Bien élevée. Ce mot lui faisait rire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle ne se rappelait même plus depuis quand elle s'est retrouvé ici, dans cette prison. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi ce bracelet jaune ? D'où sortait-elle ? Avait-elle une mère, un père un frère ou une soeur ? Une famille ?

Bien sûr que non, ça serait bien trop beau. Ce qu'elle mangeait ne lui suffisait pas. Elle restait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans cette pièce de deux mètres carrés à songer..à rien. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à réfléchir, à se morfondre ou encore se plaindre de l'insalubrité de la petite chambre. Et encore, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau ? Elle n'avait pas de nom propre. Juste "Numéro un". Ces grands hommes en blouse blanche l'appelait ainsi. Elle se disait donc que c'était son prénom. Quel drôle de prénom en y repensant.

Aujourd'hui, elle attendait son repas du soir sans faire attention aux cris de son ventre affamé. Ça aussi, elle en avait l'habitude. La nourriture était servit dans un plateau servant aussi d'assiette par le biais d'un tapis roulant noir relié à on ne sait où. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'un petit éclat de lumière montrait le bout de son nez. La belle et claire couleur de l'extérieur était si fantaisiste, digne de rêves aussi irréalistes que utopiques. Elle se mettait à observer la courte durée d'apparition de la liberté. Lumière était synonyme de liberté.

Lorsque le spectacle prenait malheureusement fin, elle attaquait sans modérations le repas. Fade, et non rassasiant. Étant habituée elle ne devrait pas sentir un énorme vide au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Ses frêles mains se posèrent alors dessus, et elle inspira grandement. Le vide que son coeur créait devenait néant.

_Néant.._

_Noir.._

_Sombre.._

_Lumière !_

Elle sursautait alors brusquement ; une lumière. Blanche, pure passait enfin au travers de la sombre et effrayante pénombre. Les yeux de la petite fille brûlait, le contact de la lumière après un si long séjour enfermée dans le néant étant la cause. Mais elle n'abandonna pas. Sa main cachait se présenta devant son visage. On était venu la faire sortir ? Ou bien l'emmener dans la salle avec tout les messieurs à la blouse blanche, lui remettre ces bracelets jaunes immondes, souillés mais bénites par les larmes et le sang des pauvres enfants qui l'ont précédé ?

"Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Elle se figea, perplexe. Si elle avait cru qu'un jour elle entendrait des voix..Tout de même curieuse, elle se rapprochait de l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de fuir, et posa son oreille dessus. Le métal froid ne la dissuadait pas, elle persistait, espérant entendre encore une fois cette voix.

"Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!"

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, et ce n'était point le fruit de son imagination. Cette voix, cette voix appartenait à un autre enfant ! Lentement, elle décolla son oreille avant de faire un pas de côté maladroit. Elle n'avait plus entendu de voix aussi vivante depuis un long moment. Presque apeurée, elle mit ses mains sur sa tête et la secoua. Il n'y avait jamais personne normalement. Et cet enfant se retrouvait là, de l'autre côté du mur.

"Héééé oh ! Il y a personne ?.."

Aucune réponse. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même et n'arrivait pas à lui donner un nom, à ce sentiment. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

"Oh bah tant pis..

_ Attends !"

Elle s'était jeté sur le mur, s'agrippant sur celui-ci. Pendant un cours instant, le porteur de la voix semblait hésiter, ou pas en fait.

"Eh bah, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un !"

Ses yeux vacillait dans toute la pièce et elle recula. Cette peur la reprenait et l'envahissait à petit feu. Sa voix avait perdu toute sa vivacité durant ce laps de temps où elle a été enfermée. Elle ne parlait pas. Peu, sûrement. La petite brune se racla la gorge. Une question lui brûlaient les lèvres.

_ Qui es-tu..?

_ Huh ? Nice ! Enchanté !

_ Ni..ce..?"

Un drôle de nom. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un nom pareil, cela sortait de l'ordinaire.

"Un drôle de nom..

_ Aaaaah mais non ! Il est bien mon prénom ! Et toi ?

_ Numéro un.

_ Quoi ?, dixit spontanément ledit Nice tout en s'agitant derrière le mur.

_ Numéro un.

_ Ouaah il est bizarre ton prénom !

_ J'y peux rien."

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Comment s'était dehors ? Quelles couleurs faisait du monde un endroit paradisiaque ?

"Ah, gomen.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?" lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, faisant soupirer le jeune garçon qui posait ses mains derrière la tête. À l'entendre, il savait qu'elle était une petite fille.

"Je me promenais, c'est ennuyant de rester enfermé ! Et j'ai vu le panneau _interdit d'entrer_ donc je suis entré."

Une lueur infime d'espoir naissait mais sa conscience, pessimiste giflait tout espoir de sortie. Fixant un point imaginaire elle lui demanda d'un ton détaché :

"Pourquoi être entré malgré l'interdiction de ce panneau ?

_ Eh bien, le panneau m'a donné l'envie d'y entrer !"

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre du bas. Elle ne voulait pas céder. Céder à quoi ? Céder à l'envie de hurler, supplier, d'implorer de l'aide. Elle n'était pas faible, et pas forte. Son âme errait entre le royaume des esprits et celui des humains. Il était néant.

"T'es un idiot.

_ Ah non ! Hé Hajime, je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose !"

Son coeur ratait un battement.

Hajime..

"Hajime..?..

_ Huh ? Ah ! C'est ton prénom ! Numéro un est le commencement, et Hajime en japonais veut dire ceci !"

_Promesse._

_Ombre.._

_Nice !_

Le lendemain ainsi que les autres jours qui suivaient, Nice lui rendait visite. Il s'asseyait fesses à terre, le dos adossé à la porte. Il lui racontait ses mésaventures, tout comme ses exploits digne d'un petit malicieux. Elle riait. Un rire mélodieux et doux, discret et incroyablement envoûtant. Il se balançait, fermait les yeux et souriait béat. Satisfait.

A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Brune, blonde ou rousse ? Noire blanche ou métissée ? Grande ou petite ? Yeux de quelles couleurs ? Tout cela le rendait hâtif. Il voulait la voir, pour de vrai sans avoir une porte blindé en acier ou un mur qui les séparait.

"Je te ferais sortir. Je te promets."

_Fuite._

_Lumière.._

_Ni..Néant._

Cette lumière, c'est lui. La liberté, c'était lui. Son sourire éclatant, son air insouciant et ses pansements accompagnant l'idée du véritable petit casse-cou faisait de lui un garçon mignon. Ses yeux bleus étincelants, sa touffe indisciplinée, ses joues rosies et sa main tendue vers elle. Il était beau. Il était rayonnant. Il était celui qui représentait toute sa vie désormais.

Elle était enfin en face de lui. De longs cheveux noirs pas peignés cascadant jusqu'au bas du dos. Rouge carmin. Une couleur malsaine mais magnifique. Ces yeux que le démon même envierait tant la couleur peu commune les rendaient uniques et subtilement beaux. Sa peau blanche presque pâle, en manque de rayon de l'étoile nommée Soleil, se mariait avec le reste de ses caractéristiques.

Bon dieu, elle était un chef d'œuvre ! Belle. Radieuse. Il ne dira rien d'autre. Il lui prendra juste la main et l'entraînera dehors. Loin de cette mascarade. Loin de tout ces êtres ignobles et sans cœurs. Il allait lui faire découvrir la vie.

Ils allaient enfin sortir. S'enfuir de cet enfer. Enfin voir les couleurs du monde extérieur, vivre des aventures palpitantes en sa compagnie. Promesse qu'il avait tenu.

_Nice._

_Hajime._

_Néant.._

_..Lumière_.

**Le commencement**.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Court mais simple ! Critiques ? Reviews !<p> 


End file.
